


Something Real

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Prompt: Zelda and Ms. Wardwell/Lilith are in a fake relationship but start to have real feelings for each other.





	Something Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnVergerBloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnVergerBloom/gifts).



Lilith stares at her milkshake, her fingers twirl the straw around in the half empty glass. She's been sat in the bookstore waiting for Sabrina for twenty minutes but the young witch was yet to make an appearance. Her Aunt, the kind one who works there keeps popping over to make sure she is okay and explain that Sabrina could be disorganised at times, as most young people were, and that she probably got distracted by some teen melodrama.

After another ten minutes pass Lilith decides that her time was worth more than to be wasted any longer so swiftly stands up and reaches for her jacket. She decides to take her half drank beverage back to the counter, she may be the mother of demons, but she did have manners. As she approaches she frowns as she finds no one there, it _was_ a quiet day and apart from herself and two other people the place was practically empty, but she didn't think Hilda was the type to leave the front counter unoccupied.

She places the glass down and peers over, "hello?", she tries but there's no reply.

As always curiosity wins over and Lilith decides to make her way around the counter and towards the door marked as ' **Staff Only** '. She gets right up to the door when she hears hushed voices from behind it, so uses her demonic powers to amplify the sounds so she could eavesdrop.

"There's no need to look at me like that, Hilda," says a voice that Lilith immediately recognises as that of the eldest Spellman sister, Zelda, "I didn't come here at your insistence just to be judged." She carries on and Lilith can tell by her tone she's irritated, well more so than usual, the woman never seemed to be in good spirits really. And her voice was not a practically lovely one either, in fact it was down right grating; low and husky and _demanding_.

"I'm not judging you, Zelda," Hilda's sweet voice, the complete opposite of her sisters, interrupts her musing, "I'm just worried about you and I don't trust Father Blackwood, he gives me the creeps, besides he was always jealous of Edward so I just don't understand how you can let him-"

" _Enough_ , Hilda, _please_ for the love of Satan stop babbling on," Zelda cuts through like ice before her sister can finish and Lilith can't help but damn her.

"Regardless of your personal feelings, your excommunication _and_ our brother, Father Blackwood _is_ the High Priest of the Church of Night and you cannot be so disrespectful, besides like I've said before, whatever you think is going on, you are mistaken." The auburn haired witch says a matter of factly and Lilith is sure she hears Hilda swear under her breath.

"Oh _really_ huh? So who have you been secretly meeting up with at the dead of night and then sneaking in like a teenager first thing in the morning? I may of moved rooms but I'm not daft Zelds," Hilda insists, "you say it's none of my business but it _is_ if it's _him_ , it's to dangerous, have you even thought about Sabrina?"

" _I-_ "

"Here you are!" Lilith exclaims as she decides to intervene and push the door open. She smiles brightly at Hilda and then turns to Zelda who's scowling at her like she always does, " _oh_ I didn't know you were here as well," she lies and her smile turns into a smirk, menacing and sharp.

"Ms. Wardwell, what, umm, I mean how can I help?" Hilda asks and clasps her hands together at the front of her apron.

"Well I was just leaving and wanted to say bye but I couldn't see you, so I-"

" _So_ you pushed in uninvited like you always do?" Zelda interrupts and earns a harmless nudge to her elbow from her sister.

"Now, now Zelda, stop teasing, I was simply trying to be polite, but I couldn't help but catch a bit of your conversation," she says and watches as Zelda's green eyes widen and how her back suddenly goes rigid and straighter than usual.

"How dare you!" she shouts and takes a step forward into Lilith's personal space, "we were having a private conversation," she hisses and ignores Hilda who tries to pull her back.

"Come on now Zelda, if you want to prove to your sister you're not really running around with Faustus you're going to have to honest," she says and then adds “about us,” with a wink.

A mixture of emotions cross over Zelda's features all at once, but mainly she see's confusion, disgust, hatred and then _even more_ hatred when the confusion turns to understanding.

"You?" Hilda asks dubiously.

"I'm sorry, Zelda I know you said it was a secret," she purrs as she steps around Zelda so they are standing side by side and places her hand on the small of her back, "but I couldn't bare to hear you and your sister arguing."

"But I thought you hated each other," Hilda says with suspicion and narrows her eyes mainly towards Zelda who for once seems at a loss for words. About thirty seconds pass and Lilith can see her weighing out her options inwardly and try to keep her haughty mask intact simultaneously.

"No," Zelda answers finally and curtly, "we don't really," she says in a defeated tone and Lilith can't help but smile triumphantly. Now she would be indebted to her for helping keep her secrets safe, Zelda would have no choice but to play nice while she guided Sabrina towards the path of night.

A few seconds tap by as Hilda seems to try and comprehend everything, until she finally does and beams up at them both, "oh this is wonderful! It makes sense now, _oh_ , Zelda I'm so happy for you, for the _both_ of you," she says and Lilith can tell it's genuine.

She glances at Zelda who just returns the smile with her own one that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"We should all have dinner, the whole family, tomorrow night!" Hilda suggests brightly.

"I don't think that-" Zelda begins but Lilth's hand presses a bit harder against her back and then she interrupts again, "that sounds lovely, right, Zelda?"

"It sounds wonderful," she bites back sarcastically and glares at Lilith angrily as her sister pulls her into a tight hug.

+

 

"What in Satan's name was that?" Zelda spits out as they both step out of the bookstore together. The mid winter air turns Zelda's cheeks red, and it makes her glare look far less threatening.

"It's called a favour, darling," Lilith replies coolly while pulling out a pair of leather gloves from her pocket and begins to put them on. She knew behaving blaze' about the situation would irritate Zelda further, but she didn't expect the other woman to snatch the gloves from her hand and throw them on the floor in a fit of rage.

"A _favour_?" she laughs bitterly, "I didn't ask you for anything, you shouldn't of even been there!" She huffs and then places her hand on her forehead dramatically ,"oh, Lucifer," she sighs and closes her eyes as if contemplating the situation.

Lilith has always thought of Zelda as an ice queen of sorts, someone who could keep her feelings hidden behind a mask of indifference. Slowly she was realising that her assumption was incorrect and that the eldest Spellman was perhaps more emotional than her entire family put together.

Calmly she bends down to pick up her gloves and continues with the task of putting them back on, "you need to relax, Sabrina's told me about your blood pressure," she teases and wants to say more but decides she doesn't want to push her luck.

Zelda's eyes snap open, "and you expect me to go along with this?"

Lilith looks her over briefly, "I don't know how else to say this, but you don't have a choice, " she says, "unless you want to explain your relationship with Father Blackwood to your family, I mean, if you call sleeping with a married man a relationship."

She steps closer, so close she can smell the perfume Zelda is wearing, "not that I'm judging, trust me I've been there myself, but I know you're the type that wouldn't want your family to know."

Zelda doesn't respond, just looks at her flatly, and Lilith can seen the clogs working in her brain.

"I can't say I'm not dissapointed though," she says as she takes a step back.

"Why? Faustus is the High Priest," Zelda says.

"It's just a title, Zelda at the end of the day he's one of the weakest beings in the realm." she quips back and smirks at Zelda's perplexed expression, "he's a man," she elaborates before walking away.

+

Lilith slips into her heels when she hears the humming of a car engine outside Mary Wardwell's quaint cottage. She smirks and looks herself over once more in the mirror, her lipstick is bright red, her favourite because it reminds her of blood smeared across her face. When she hears a horn beep she rolls her eyes before making her way out of the place she calls home for the time being.

Outside Zelda's car idles by the gates, Lilith makes her way over and slides into the passenger side, "you're early," she says as she clicks her seat belt in place.

Zelda remains silent and keeps her eyes on the road ahead. It's already dark, but Lilith can see that Zelda is wearing a pale blue ensemble, it looks very vintage, Victorian if she had to guess, and it occurs to her she's not seen her in such a light colour before. Even without her tailored dark dresses Zelda holds an air of authority about her. Her hair is down, but a gold clip holds one side away from her face, and Lilith wonders if she has always been like this, prim and proper. Her mind tries to picture a younger Zelda, someone who wasn't so constricted, someone free and much softer but still fiercely intelligent and independent.

"So what have you told your family?" Lilith asks into the silence, "what's the story I need to keep to?"

Zelda looks over at her and grimaces before turning back to the road ahead, "this is ridiculous," she huffs as she reaches to turn up the heating.

"Think of it as a game, so how did we _get together?_ " she asks and earns a harsh laugh from the woman beside her, "c'mon I _know_ they would of asked by now, what did you tell them?"

Zelda continues to drive for a bit, and Lilith notes how her knuckles have turned white from grasping onto the stearing wheel so tightly, "three weeks ago you showed up to see Sabrina, but she wasn't home," she begins, "we got to talking and realised we had a few things in common."

"Which we do by the way," Lilith interrupts, but then holds her hands up in mock surrender when Zelda turns to her with narrowed eyes.

"Anyway _you_ confessed an attraction, I wasn't so sure, but then as we talked more, well one thing led to another and now here we are."

"Wait, _I'm_ the one who confessed my feelings? Lilith asks, "and _you_ weren't sure?"

"Well this is all your doing in the first place, besides Hilda would of known I was lying if I'd said I was the one to instigate things," Zelda says.

"And yet she didn't question anything the other day," Lilith presses curiously, "with me being another woman, so I assume that you've been with women in the past?"

Once again Lilith catches Zelda grimace, "not that it is _any_ of your business," she begins and makes a sharp turning towards the hill that leads up to the cemetery outside her home, "yes I have because I don't discriminate when it comes to such things, and Hilda knows this."

"Neither do I," Lilith admits and she swears she see's Zelda blush, "well then I guess we'll just have to keep this up until we decide to break up."

Zelda parks the car up and then turns in her seat to look at her fully, "and that's it?" she asks, "this is really just a stupid game to you," she says with and indignant huff, then turns to open the door but Lilith grabs her forearm to stop her.

"Like I said this is a favour, so afterwards let's just say you owe me," she says seriously.

"And what is it that you'll be wanting in return _Ms._ Wardwell?"

Lilith grins at her, "don't worry about that now," she says as she lets go of her arm, "oh and Zelda, if we are really going to sell this _relationship_ , I suggest you call me Mary."

+

Two months later and nothing has changed.

 _Or maybe_ everything has changed, she wasn't so sure.

Lilith couldn't of fathomed that this charade would still be going on, but here she was sat in the Spellman's kitchen waiting as she did so often these days, for Zelda not Sabrina.

To make sure that their relationship looked genuine they'd made a routine of being seen together in public, but as they got to know each other better, the meetings happened behind closed doors more and more.

She's playing with one of Zelda's lighters in her hand, she doesn't remember when she took it, but she did and keeps it in her pocket for some benign reason. She's surprised that Zelda hasn't mentioned it being missing by now, she was very particular about her lighters, just one of many quirks the witch secretly had.

Lilith watches as she flicks it and a flame sparks up, it reminds her of hell; of who she really was.

"I was wondering where that one had gotten to," Zelda says as she walks in with a newspaper under her arm and takes a seat at the opposite end of the table.

Lilith smirks and watches as the flame dwindles into nothingness, and then sparks it up again, "did you see Faustus last night?" she asks with a bitter edge that she can't explain.

Zelda frowns, "why do you ask?" she replies as she opens up the paper flat on the table.

"Just making conversation," Lilith says with a shrug, "seeing as I'm meant to be your cover, I think it's best I know when I'm supposed to of been with you should anyone ask."

Zelda flips over a page and reads it, or pretends to, "my personal relationships are of no concern to you," she says as she scans the newspaper, "none of this was my idea."

Lilith snorts, “as you keep reminding me,” and flicks the lighter again, " but if it's so bad then why haven't you asked to end it?" she asks, but keeps her blue eyes on the flame in her fingers.

Sighing Zelda look up at her, "because it's convenient," she answers and leans forward to close her hand around Lilith's stilling it from playing with the lighter, "when you're not behaving like a moody adolescent."

"Hypocrite," Lilith snaps quickly and pulls her hand away and pockets the lighter.

"Mary," she says in a tone far to gentle for her, "what's wrong?" she asks, and the fact she has to ask irks Lilith beyond anything. So in one swift move she stands up and quickly moves around the table so she's standing next to where Zelda's sitting and then leans down to meet her surprised expression with a chaste kiss. It's not until she realises that Zelda isn't kissing her back does she pull away, and takes a step back. Zelda is gazing up at her with a guarded expression that makes Lilith cringe.

Neither of them speak, they just stare at each other, until Zelda finally cracks, "why did you do that?" she asks and Lilith can't help but laugh.

"I wanted to see if it felt real," she says.

"And did it?" Zelda pushes with an indignant tilt of her chin.

Lilith glances down at her lips and then back up to her face, "I don't- " she begins to speak but is cut off when Zelda abruptly stands up and pushes her against the kitchen table until their lips meet again. This time their lips part and Lilith moans when she feels Zelda's tongue in her mouth, and the way her hands wrap around her backside and pull her closer.

When they part, Lilith can't help but smile when she sees her red lipstick all over Zelda's lips, "yes," she says answering Zelda's earlier question.


End file.
